


Little Imaginary Adventures

by ChildishFluff



Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teenagers regressing, agere, as usual this aint ageplay but yknow people use that tag, mcyt agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: In the midst of Ranboo's meet-up trip with Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, and Niki, the three teenagers end up regressed and wanting to play.Wilbur and Niki are in for lots of fun and imaginary adventures when they get stuck with the two toddlers and a very little Mr. TommyInnit, getting dragged into an elaborate game of pretend involving a trip to the moon, evil aliens, and a toy car that they were using as a 'spaceship'.It was an interesting game, to say the least, but everyone has lots of fun.And that's what mattered the most.--This is non-sexual, sfw age regression, dni if you're nsfw/abdl/ageplay/cgl/ect. If any of the creators included in this work say *anything* about being uncomfy with fan fiction/of agere content including them, I will take this down and/or modify it appropriately. If they have already said something that I'm unaware of, please let me know.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076639
Comments: 55
Kudos: 305





	Little Imaginary Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This takes place in the same universe (just a few days later) as my fic 'Angel Milk and Bargaining Naps', you should probably read that first to know more about the meetup they have set up here, but I suppose you could read this as a standalone.   
> also, sorry it took me so long to make a second part to this, I wrote like five different versions part way through and I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to go about this, I definitely like this one the best! I guess there's a little bit of just the littles getting emotional easy but it's fluffy, really. also, there's a very very brief mention of pull ups/diapers just because Tommy is really small but it's literally mentioned for one sentence and then dropped, so yeah.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Wilbur entered Tubbo's kitchen, carrying three empty sippy cups. It was his job to fill them each with the drinks his three little friends had requested, while Niki helped them get settled into littlespace. 

The adults at the kitchen table (Tommy's mom, Ranboo's mom, and Tubbo's mom) gave him a knowing look. "They're all little, at the same time," he sighed. Their moms only laughed, one of them making a side comment along the lines of 'have fun with that'. 

The three teenagers didn't hide their regression from their parents, they just weren't the most open about it with them. So they could joke about it, but they didn't feel the most comfortable being regressed in front of them. Two days ago, Niki, Wilbur, and Tommy had joined their meet up. There was a large amount of people currently staying in Tubbo's house, it was honestly quite crowded. But that was okay, everyone was pretty happy with the situation despite that. 

Wilbur busied himself for the next few minutes, filling each of the cups with a different liquid. One with angel milk, one with apple juice, and one with strawberry milk. For Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy, respectively, in that order. 

After completing this task, he returned to Tubbo's room. "Wilby!" Tommy cheered, smiling at him. He bounced in place, making grabby hands for his cup and also for attention from his friend. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur playfully mimicked, giving him his drink first. The lid was red, and the cup part had stickers all over it. Little stars, Minecraft stickers, a random one of a cute animated penguin. Any cutesy sticker he got was slapped onto a sippy cup or bottle. Some of his were more organized, or had a theme, but this one was just childish chaos. 

Because that's what he was while little, childish chaos. Today specifically, it'd be more like 'babyish chaos', but the point still applies. "He-llo," he said the syllables separately, looking up at his caregiver. He spoke in a high pitched little voice that could make anyone smile. 

"Hello, mister." Wilbur replied, ruffling his hair. He looked at Tommy, now dressed in red overalls and a short-sleeved white shirt. Upon closer inspection, you could see that the shirt had a stitched-on Winnie the Pooh design on the front. Niki had helped the boys pick out outfits while he was gone, Wilbur noted. 

Speaking of Niki, she sat next to Tommy, watching the scene play out with an endearing look on her face. She loved seeing Wilbur work with Tommy, and take care of him. He was always so happy, and always seemed to know what was best for him. Wilbur usually took the lead when it came to caregivering, and Niki would jump in to help whenever she could, playing with the little or distracting him when Wilbur had to leave their Discord calls for a moment. 

He moved onto Tubbo, who wore a dark green sweater that was a bit to big for him, paired with dark brown shorts that reached his knees. "Apple juice, for the toddler clad in green," Wilbur announced, handing Tubbo his cup. It was one with a handle of either side, and had stickers on it, like Tommy's. His had a lot of animated animals, like bees and cats and butterflies and puppies. 

He earned a giggle from Tubbo, who smiled wide. Wilbur looked to Ranboo, who reached out expectedly. Before Wilbur could say anything, Ranboo took the cup from him without a second thought, going to drink it, before having the cup pulled away from him harshly. The little looked at his now-empty hand, and then up to Wilbur, eyes teary and confused. Why couldn't he have his drink, but his friends could have theirs?

Did he done something wrong? Had he upset Wilbur? He could almost cry from the thought alone. 

"Sorry, hun. The milk is much to hot for a toddler like you," Wilbur spoke softly, reassuring him that he wasn't upset, he was just a bit shocked by the fact that he just took the cup without even asking, he could've burnt his tongue. Ranboo blushed, nodding. Of course it was hot, why did he always forget that? Wilbur seemed to notice his embarrassment, immediately jumping to comfort him. 

"Don't worry, though! I'm sure it'll be cooled off in just a few minutes." Wilbur set the cup carefully on Tubbo's bedside table, before sitting between Tubbo and Ranboo. 

"Now, I want you boys to be honest with me when I ask this," Niki stood up once Wilbur was done, looking between the littles. "How old do you feel?"

Immediately, three hands went up, each one hold up a different amount of fingers. "You're quite small, aren't you, Toms?" she teased, giving him a soft look in response to his one finger. He looked a bit nervous, as if he expected the caregivers to be upset with him for feeling so little. Wilbur picked up Tommy's little gear bag from the floor, pulling out a few items as Niki moved onto Tubbo, who held up five fingers. She looked to Ranboo, who held up four. 

"I know you boys are a bit bigger, but do you want pacifiers or anything?" 

She was met with the two of them quickly shaking their heads. They weren't babies, they didn't need that stuff! 

The first two days that the other three had been here, they had been filming and streaming basically every second. At some point right before they came to join them, everyone agreed to extend the trip, so they had time to take break before they'd get back to work on filming and streaming and creating content for their fans. But even the work was fun, they just wanted to be little today. 

The boys wanted to have a playdate, especially because Wilbur and Niki had agreed to take care of them if they slipped. Ranboo wasn't used to regularly having a caregiver, and Tubbo wasn't really either. He was babysat by Wilbur here and there, but a lot of the time, he'd spend his time in littlespace, babbling away to another little (Ranboo or Tommy, usually) over a discord call.

Tommy, however, had slipped so many times with Wilbur especially, the older brother figure letting him lean on while small.

However, he was still much younger then his usual range of 3-6, so this was still somewhat newer territory for them. He had slipped this little only a few times over calls with Wilbur and Niki, but it wasn't as common. 

Ranboo and Tubbo had moved to the floor, setting up a play area as they figured out what they wanted to do. 

"Here you go, buddy," A few minutes later, Ranboo was handed his sippy cup, a smile clear on Niki's face. "It's cooled down now, I checked the temperature, promise." She spoke in a voice that made it sound like whatever she was saying _had_ to be right. Like, even if she was going on about something that was factually incorrect, little Ranboo would still believe her and take her words as fact. 

He took the cup, before taking a sip of the drink. He almost immediately noticed that it tasted a bit different then when Tubbo made it for him, like it had less sugar or cinnamon in it, but he didn't throw a fit about it. He just smiled up at Niki, thanking her. "T'ank you." he said, in a cheery voice. 

Niki went to say something, but both of them were distracted by Tommy and Wilbur coming back. They had left the room, Wilbur mentioning something about Tommy being so little and wanting to 'take precautions' to Niki (Ranboo and Tubbo would later realize that this meant Tommy wearing a pull up, just in case of any accidents, and Wilbur just didn't explain that to avoid embarrassing him in any way.), so Tubbo and Ranboo had been playing with stuffies. 

"Toms! Come play with us, we're gonna take our stuffies to the moon!" Tubbo giggled. Tommy looked confused, looking up to Wilbur, who chuckled. The boy seemed so worried, as if he thought he was actually sending off his stuffies and that he'd never see them again. Of course, his little mind didn't seem to comprehend that they didn't have access to a real spaceship of any sort, but he didn't need to worry about that. 

He was a baby, he was going to forget things like that. 

"Not really, sweetheart. Tubbo just wants to play pretend," he clarified. Tommy seemed to process this, nodding. He tugged on Wilbur's hand, asking him to follow him farther into the room and over to where Tubbo and Ranboo were sat on the floor, wanting to play with his friends.. 

"Boo the Bear is an astronaut, n'- and he wanted to take his friends," Tubbo started explaining, pausing to grab his own stuffed bee, "Miss Bee, and..." he reached over, Tommy whining when Tubbo took hold of his stuffed penguin (Clementine), who had been sat on the floor near him. It was as if he thought Tubbo would hurt the stuffed toy, or something. Tubbo ignored his sign of being upset, lining up the stuffed animals as he spoke. "And Clem-tine on a trip in his spaceship, which looks like a car because that's what we have." 

Ranboo giggled and Wilbur laughed, "It's a spaceship if you imagine hard enough." Ranboo claimed, watching his friend set the soft toys in the toy car, which was big enough to hold four bigger dolls (so it could hold stuffies with little trouble). The car was originally pink and purple, being an old toy of Lani's, before it was painted to be white and dark blue. 

"Mhm!" Tubbo agreed. Wilbur went to reply in amusement when Tommy interrupted their discussion. 

Tommy crawled over, taking his stuffie back and holding it to his chest. "I don' wan' Clem goin' to the moon, to scary." he mumbled around his pacifier, struggling to speak. Niki gave him an endearing look, speaking softly while Wilbur was busy 'aww'-ing at the sweet little. 

"It's all pretend, baby, I promise. Clementine isn't going anywhere," she explained to him again, but he still shook his head, holding the toy protectively. Ranboo interrupted, having an idea. 

"You can go to space wif' Clementine! Um, um-" he paused, thinking a mile a minute. "Maybe Boo needs a human friend to protect the other stuffies from the aliens, because maybe they're mean or something, I don't know." 

"Yeah! Tommy can be a a a- he can be a space warrior!" Tubbo agreed, jumping up. Both him and Ranboo tended to stumble over their words when they got to excited or happy, it was something that the others were used to and understanding about at this point. He went by his door, where there was a box of toys, pulling out a plastic sword. Tommy's eyes lit up, he got to 'go to space' and fight meanie aliens with a cool-looking sword thing? He definitely wanted that. He could protect Clementine!

He was quite small, so he needed help talking and playing and running around, but he still had a lot of fun in this elaborate and oddly detailed game of pretend (Tubbo and Ranboo were two really creative littles, they loved storytelling). At some point, Wilbur and Niki took over the roles of the evil aliens, chasing the boys around the room and threatening them (only with tickles, of course), and eventually around the house. They had managed not to make a complete mess of the house, giggles and squealing and excited little voices ringing throughout the house. 

The sounds of three happy children playing would leave a smile on anyone's face. 

"Toms, they gonna get chu'!" Tubbo told him, holding the stuffies in his arms and ducking under the kitchen table. Wilbur and Niki had Tommy backed into a corner, while Ranboo was cowering behind them. 

"No, no, no!" Tommy squeaked, looking around for the toy sword. He had dropped it at some point, the plastic device sitting halfway across the room, adjacent to the 'spaceship' that sat nearby it. 

"Scare them away!" Tubbo instructed, not knowing what else to do. They were treating this so seriously, as if Tommy was in danger of anything more then a tickle attack if he got caught by 'the aliens'. While that was happening, Ranboo quietly crossed the room, locating the sword and holding it low. 

Wilbur and Niki didn't know what to expect when Tommy was told to 'scare them', but whatever they had imagined surely wasn't as cute as what he actually did. He raised his hands, putting them in a 'claw' formation. "Rawr!" he spoke loudly, but still in his little baby voice, around a pacifier. He was adorable and the caregivers wanted nothing more then to coo at him and cuddle him close, but they were in a game of pretend and aliens didn't cuddle warriors. 

"Am I scawy enough?" he lowered his hands as the caregivers hearts melted, looking over to Tubbo for validation. 

Wilbur took a second to process, dramatically stumbling back and interrupting whatever Tubbo was going to do next, "AHH!" he shouted, as if genuinely scared. Tommy's face lit up, and he giggled, feeling proud of himself for such a simple task (he didn't need to know that his caregiver was just playing along to make him happy, Wilbur was gonna let him have his fun) . Niki caught on, faking a terrified squeal and backing away from him as well. 

Wilbur was good at making the games fun and amusing for even them, creating a back and forth game where they could participate too. Pretend, 'what _____ is that', things that involved lot of interaction. That's what Tommy preferred, it's one of the main reasons he wanted a caregiver so much, or a friend, at the very least. He likes interaction, playing with other people, even when he's super small.

After a second, Ranboo 'attacked' them with the sword. Wilbur collapsed on the ground, 'falling to his death', completing the act by sticking out his tongue and going 'blah, i'm dead' in a deep voice. This line caused the littles to giggle. Niki tried to run off, pretending as if she was injured and trying to save herself, before eventually 'collapsing' too. 

After a bit of celebrating their successful trip to the moon in the spaceship that definitely wasn't a car, Tubbo gave them back their bears. Tommy dropped to the floor to lay next to Wilbur, who was still playing dead. "Wilbyyyy," he whined, facing him as he laid on the floor. Wilbur opened his eyes, looking at him. 

"Hello, little one," he greeted with a smile, sitting up. 

"He-llo!" Tommy replied, cheery and smiley and just overall full of childlike happiness. 

"I was wondering how long you'd let me lay there before getting pouty." he teased, helping him sit back up as well. Niki jumped up too, helping the two boys to stand up.

"Niki?" Ranboo's voice spoke up, approaching them nervously and fiddling with the paws of Boo the Bear. He didn't wanna interrupt whatever Wilbur and Tommy were doing, asking the caregiver that seemed a bit less distracted.

"What's up, bud?" Niki asked. 

"Can we have cookies, please? Just one, pretty pleaseee?" he held out his plea, pouting a bit. Tubbo came to stand beside him, how holding his sippy cup. 

"I wan' cookies!" Tommy gasped, going to pull on Wilbur's sleeve in his excitement as his pacifier fell out his mouth. Tommy went teary eyed, immediately getting upset due to this new predicament. He was a pacifier-less baby, he wasn't to thrilled. 

"Yes, yes, everyone gets a cookie," Wilbur decided in an attempt to cheer up the once-again pouty little, bending over to grab the pacifier, and kissing Tommy's forehead before going to rinse it off. Ranboo and Tubbo's faces lit up, but Tommy was still pouting. Of course, that pout went away the moment he was handed a cookie. 

Niki ruffled his hair as he nibbled on it, bouncing in place with excitement. He was still very small, and therefore, easy to sway emotion-wise. This could easily be a bad thing, but it also meant it was fairly easy to cheer him up when it was needed. 

"Where's Ranboo?" Wilbur's voice spoke up, looking around for the boy that disappeared suddenly. How'd he manage to lose the very-tall childlike teenager? 

"Here!" Ranboo came from Tubbo's room, "Wanted dis." he mumbled, popping the white pacifier he held in his mouth. 

"Oh," Wilbur smiled in a knowing way, approaching him. "Is someone feeling smaller?" 

Ranboo blushed, lifting his bear to cover his face. After a moment, he hummed in affirmation, giving no other form of agreement. "How much smaller, sweetie?" Wilbur pushed the stuffie down a bit, giving him a soft look to let him know that he didn't have to hide. 

"Jus' a lil', " Ranboo admitted, shifting on his feet. "Can I has more milk, please?" 

"Sure thing, let me find your cup..." Wilbur agreed, going to walk off when Ranboo tugged on his sleeve. Wilbur turned, facing him once again with a curious glance. Tommy had a habit of shouting on call, and going 'wilby! wilbur, hello?' whenever he wanted his attention and he seemed distracted, and this habit switched to pulling on his sleeve when he was smaller and in person. Ranboo seemed to pick up this habit in just a day. 

"Can I has more sugar in it, pwease? Is dat okay?" The tall little asked nervously, shifting his weight between his feet. 

"If you can promise the extra sugar won't make you hyper, sure." He gave him a look, questioning him even though Wilbur knew that he'd give the little in front of him all the extra-sugary Angel Milk he wanted. He deserved it, surely. Ranboo was a sweet and well-behaved little, based off of what Wilbur knew, so the reward of a cookie and a slightly-sugary drink seemed perfectly reasonable. 

Ranboo hesitated, before assuring the sugar wouldn't affect him in that way, even though he wasn't sure. "Won' make me hyper, promise!"

And even though Wilbur knew that probably wasn't true, he still put the requested extra sugar into his bottle as Niki turned on a movie for the boys to watch. They debated for a while, but settled on 'Winnie the Pooh', leaving them all happy, and maybe causing the two mentally-older littles to slip a bit younger. 

But Wilbur and Niki were okay with that, because they cared about them. No matter how little or pouty they got. 

No matter how many elaborate games of pretend they were dragged into, or how many 'death-by-sword' scenes they had to act out. They'd still be there, despite the amount of 'Winnie the Pooh' they had to watch, or the amount of cuddles they had to give when they got upset. 

Or the amount of cookies they had to hand out, because it was so hard to say no to those pouty little eyes, and all the adorable mispronunciations of 'please' and 'can I'. They'd always stick by them, and be willing to take care of them. 

_They did enjoy all those little imaginary adventures, if they were honest._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that fic! I kinda love this universe, it might be something that I'll link back to in the future when I wanna just write some fluff, y'know?   
> I was specifically asked to do very little/babyspace Tommy and I tried my best! He was with his friends and he wanted to play, so he is kinda more playful and acting just a bit older then how old he says he is (1), but you can think of it as him trying his best to be a little bigger in order to play.   
> Did you guys like seeing the switch-up of Tommy being the extra little one instead of Tubbo, who's actually the bigger kid here?   
> let me know in the comments! You can also just talk about your opinion on any aspects on this chapter, whether it be criticism, praise, or just you saying you enjoyed the fic! Also feel free to leave a request, it can be an irl fic or an in-the-smp thing. The worst that can happen is that I say no, or take a while to write it, there's literally no negatives. so yeah, please?


End file.
